Running
by my.MoNoToNoUs.life
Summary: We ran through the forest, jumping from one tree limb to the other, moving forward quickly. We couldn't stop now. I glanced over to Ino, long blonde hair swaying behind her. Her face looked worried but her confidence lay underneath. InoSaku. Shoujo-ai?


**A/N- Well, this is a InoSaku story. Yep, YURI! FEMALE ON FEMALE! I WARNED YOU! **

**I had this story idea from the song _Not Gonna Get Us _by t.A.T.u. (a female Russian band who are not lesbians, though some believe so). They are an AWESOME BAND and you should totally listen to this song when reading, if you can. **

**I'm not a fan to any yuri couples but I do support gay rights and I have nothing against homosexuals. **

* * *

We ran through the forest, jumping from one tree limb to the other, moving forward quickly. We couldn't stop now. 

I glanced over to Ino, long blonde hair swaying behind her. Her face bore a worried expression but her dominant confident lay underneath. Even though we were running away from Konoha, abandoning our village, she was still confident.

Me?

I was nervous as hell. Anything could go wrong. We were now claiming the position of missing nin. We could be hurt, dragged back. Or worse. One or both of us could be killed.

_Ino could be killed. _

A sensation plummeted through my stomach and I resisted the urge to throw up. If Ino died... If Ino died...

That's as far as I could think. I didn't want to think about what I would do to the blue eyed blonde if she died. I loved her with all my heart. If she died... I would, too.

Ino glimpsed at me from the corner of her eye and stopped and a tree branch. I stopped beside her.

"Is something wrong?" I choked out.

She stared down at me, looking at my own emerald eyes, and sighed before wrapping her arms around my neck. I lost all resistance as I leaned into her, closing my eyes and hugging her around the waist. My cheek fell in between her neck and shoulder.

"Everything will be alright, Sakura," Ino whispered into my hair.

Would it? Ino and I were only both still chuunins and we were running from what would be ANBU and possible tracker nin when they would realize what we had done.

Then she kissed me on my cheek and laughed.

"Sakura, don't you see?! They can't tell us what to do anymore!" Her voice was happy and free. I wished I could be more like that. "It doesn't matter what people say. Or how the feel about us! I really, really love you, Sakura! And I'm GLAD to be with you!"

I grinned at her and kissed her slightly on the lips.

"I'm glad, too!"

We both broke out in laughter and taking Ino's hand for a second; we jumped to the next tree under the starry night.

What we were doing was stupid and foolish but I truly believe it is our only option. I love Ino and want to be with her forever. We wouldn't have to do this if no one had tried to force us apart.

* * *

_Tsunade sat in her chair, seated at her desk, and her hands were folded up, covering her face. I sat on the other side of the desk, in another chair. _

_My hands gripped the wooden edge of the desk, face screwed up as I tried not to cry. Pink hair fell into my eyes. _

_"Sakura, break up with her." _

_Tsunade's tone was final but I slowly shook my head, refusing to look at her, but looked down. _

_"I-I c-can't," My shoulders shook as I forced back my sobs. _

_"You can't? Or you refuse to? I don't like being in this position but I have to be. What you and Ino are doing isn't right." _

_Isn't right?! My arms tensed in anger. How did she know what was right and wrong? IT FELT RIGHT BEING IN INO'S ARMS! _

_What did it matter if Ino and I were together? No body was being hurt and we were the exact same people! Just together. _

_I slammed my fists into the desks and stood up. Ignoring the two fist sized impressions on the desk, I glared to Tsunade who had removed her hands and blinked. _

_"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" I screamed. "YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW WE FEEL ABOUT EACH OTHER!" _

_Tsunade sighed and looked down. _

_"I'm not saying I do but... I can't allow this to continue." _

_Anger filled my body. _

_"YOU CAN'T?! OR YOU REFUSE TO?!" I mocked her. The Hokage shook her head. _

_"Break up or I will be forced to act." _

_She was the Hokage so I was forced to listen to her but, but, I love Ino. I shrieked through closed teeth and turned around, stomping away. _

_"YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO!" I yelled, opening the door. _

_"Sakura." _

_I paused and looked back at her. Maybe... Maybe she'll change her mind. Emerald eyes met her golden, blank eyes. _

_"You are hereby suspended from any missions." _

_I slammed the door shut and a scream of anger pushed through my mouth. _

_

* * *

_

Shuddering breaths came from both mine and Ino's breath. We pushed everything we had to into our running speeds, trying our best to also keep a pace.

We were being followed now.

It happened about 30 minutes ago. Once light hit, we paused in some thick foliage to rest for a bit.

It was then that Ino noticed four faint chakra identities coming this way. We couldn't be sure who it was but they were definitely headed our way.

Now we were trying to outrun them. If they were after us, they were sure to either bring us back or... Kill us.

But if we made it into the Wind Country, they wouldn't be able to follow us if they were Konoha ninjas.

"Ino?" I breathed out. "If they catch us, what do we do?"

The blue eyed girl beside me looked at my before looking forward again.

"We can't go back," Ino took her time in answering. "Not if they force us apart."

I was silent as we jumped to another tree. And another.

If we wouldn't go back so they could split us apart, then we would have to fight them, outrun them, or make them promise they wouldn't try to break us apart.

I glanced around.

The area was full of trees and more trees. There was no sign of sand or anything. Sunlight poured through the breaks in trees, giving nutrients to the grass. We had been running for about a day now. Generally, it took three days to get to Suna.

We had been running faster than normal, though, and we didn't have to go to Suna to escape the ninja. All we needed was the Wind Country. But, the ninja were keeping up with us. They weren't lesser or closer behind us. They were the same.

I looked at Ino. Her long pony-tailed blonde hair flew behind, blue eyes determined and set forward. She was sweaty, but I was as well.

I refused to give Ino up. If we had to, we would fight. I was trained by the Hokage herself. And Ino was strong, too. We both knew medical jutsu also.

We could fight. After everything we were put through, we would make sure to stay together.

* * *

_Rain poured down our bodies and faces and I kept my grip around Ino's neck. _

_I sobbed heavily into her shoulders as she pulled me closer to her body, the blonde's arms around my waist. _

_Neither of us spoke as I cried into her arms. I ignored the fact it was raining, dark and we were hiding behind her family's flower shop. _

_Ino was silent but I knew she was upset, too. _

_After awhile, I stopped crying and the tears were washed away by the rain. I listened to Ino's breathing and the pit pattering of the downpour over the ground and our bodies. _

_"What are we going to do?" My voice was thick from crying and my eyes heaving. "My... My parents kicked me out." _

_Ino didn't say anything for awhile. _

_"Maybe it's better that way. With your work as a ninja, you can get an apartment from your parents." Her voice was low and I shook my head. _

_"I'm on probation until I break up with you. I can't get missions," I whispered and tears started to come up again. I did my best to blink them away. "I-I don't know what to do." _

_"I wish you could stay with me," Ino said as she sounded like she herself was going to cry. "But my parents aren't even talking to me." _

_I clung to her tighter as tears fell from my eyes again. _

_"I-It's okay. I'm staying w-with Naruto... for n-now." _

_"WHY?! WHY IS TSUNADE DOING THIS?!" Ino yelled, suddenly sounding angry. "You're her APPRENTICE!" _

_I was the one quiet this time. _

_"I... Kakashi said..." I closed my eyes. "The elders are pushing her to do this. He said it doesn't matter how Tsunade feels. The elders have some rule over her." _

_"You know, it's strange," Ino mumbled into my ear. "I was worried about what Choji and Shikamaru would say when they found out. I thought my parents would just be happy that I'm happy. Yet, my parents are pissed at me. Choji, even though he refuses to talk about me loving you, he's okay with it. And Shikamaru, he doesn't even care. He said we're still a team." _

_I laughed bitterly, understanding what she meant. I NEVER would have thought my parents would kick me out over my lesbianism. _

_"Naruto, he was so surprised. I guess because I thought I liked Sasuke when we were younger. Then he got that stupid perverted face on him. I knocked him through a fence. But Sai... Sai didn't even know what homosexuality meant! He just thinks it's normal. I'm not sure if Yamato cares one way or another. Kakashi, too. Well, until he told me Tsunade tried to get the elders to loosen." _

_I giggled sadly as the rain lessened to drizzling, then I sighed. _

_"What will we do?" I whispered. "We can't live like this." _

_

* * *

_

We were running full speed now on the ground. I glanced back sharply feeling a spike of chakra behind us close by. I couldn't see but knew they were hiding our still too far behind to see.

The sun was brighter above us now and the trees had largely spread out now. We could run straight forward for a bit without turning slightly because of a tree. Also, the trees were not as alive and the ground was not a rich.

We were getting closer to the Wind Country. I could even see decently sized rocks at times.

"How far, Ino?"

"30 minutes until the border at our speed," She replied next to me. I cursed in my head and began to go faster.

"We need to hurry."

My face looked as determined as hers. We had to get to the border and from there, Suna. Ino and I were going there so that we could meet up with Temari and Kankuro. They had agreed to help us. Gaara was left out of the plan to insure that Konoha could not start anything with Suna.

Some odd minutes later, a large booming sound erupted from the trees behind us. I glanced at Ino and she nodded.

It was a trap we had set up. It wasn't meant to hurt anyone. It was just meant to blow up some trees and create some setbacks to whoever was following us.

10 minutes, though. That's how far the people were behind us and we still had around 20 minutes to go.

I closed my eyes and reopened them. We got his far because of Naruto. I mentally thanked him in my head and ran forward. We could make it there. We had to.

* * *

_It was dusk as Ino and I walked quietly throughout the streets, holding hands. Luckily, no one was out to stare at us. We had been talking awhile back but stopped, too sad for ourselves. _

_Ino's parents blew up at her. They didn't throw her out like... like mine did. But they were far from happy. _

_I suddenly felt Ino pulling me off toward the side of the street. I looked up at her curiously. She glanced back at my and pulled me into the alleyway. _

_"Ino?" I asked, with my back to the wall. _

_She smiled sadly and placed her forehead on mine. My eyes closed as I dragged her closer to me in the dark alleyway, our lips inches apart. _

_"I love you. You know that, right?" The blonde asked. I nodded. _

_"Yeah," I whispered. "And I love you, too." _

_"It's just... Everything going on," She replied softly back. "It's hard for me... And you. And we barely kiss anymore or anything like that. I just wanted to make sure you knew." _

_"I know," I murmured. _

_Ino's lips smashed into mine. _

_"Whoops, um, am I interrupting?" _

_My eyes flickered opened and I pushed Ino back, blushing red. Ino just looked annoyed. _

_"Naruto?" I asked, glancing to the side. Sure enough, the blond male laughed nervously, scratching his head. I didn't miss the redness of his cheeks that probably wasn't from embarrassment. _

_"Hey," He replied. _

_He walked over to Ino and me as the blonde female placed her arm around my waist. He didn't speak as he reached us but looked over to the side. His face seemed serious which was unlike him. _

_"I talked to Temari and Kankuro recently," He stated, not looking at us. I glanced at Ino, wondering if she knew what Naruto was talking about. She didn't from her face. "They... They would be happy to see you." _

_"Oh? Are they coming to visit?" I asked, curious to why Naruto would talk about this. Temari was known to visit Konoha many times, due to the chuunin exams or just diplomacy to keep ties with Suna and Konoha strong. _

_He shook his head. _

_"You could go see them, I mean." _

_Naruto's voice was solemn and he still refused to look at either of us. I looked down. _

_"We can't," I whispered. "Tsunade and the elders wouldn't let us leave." _

_"I know," He muttered back. "But I mean, without permission." _

_I stared at him, eyes wide. I couldn't accept what he was saying. Leave Konoha? Leave Naruto? Like... Sasuke? _

_"I don't like how everyone is treating you," The male continued. "The others don't like it either. It wouldn't have to be for long. Just until everyone cools down. The elders... I overheard them. They're pissed. But it would be okay! If they would let Sasuke back... They would let you back!" _

_Tears filled my eyes at the thought of what Naruto was doing and saying. I glanced at Ino who looked just as surprised. _

* * *

"Tsunade, you sent for us?" Shikamaru's lazy drawl asked. I smirked on the inside, staring out the large window, showing Konoha. He was trying hard but he was still lazy. "Me, Naruto Uzumaki, Choji Akimichi and Sai." 

"Yes," I replied, watching the villagers go on with daily life. The sky was blue with puffy clouds. The weather was nice. "I have an important mission for you. You four are some of the closest to Sakura and Ino. For this reason, you four are to go to Sunagakure where they were last seen and bring back these two."

"No!" Naruto yelled. "I refuse to bring them back just to have you break them up! It isn't your business what they do!"

"Hokage," Shikamaru stated. "If you truly want this done, I, too, wish to redraw from this mission."

I chuckled, slightly.

"Who said I was going to force them apart?" I questioned. "All I said was bring them back."

"W-What?" Naruto said. "B-but..."

"It was a mistake for me to pressure them to break up. This caused the two to leave. Now that I realize it was wrong, I want these two kuniochi back. They were great ninja and women, thus a significant lose."

Silence met my ears and I sighed.

"What if they refuse?" Choji asked. Of course, it was a possibility. For three months, those girls were forced through pressure and prejudice from their Hokage and family and strangers. If I had gone through the same, I would have to wonder if I would return myself.

"Tell them they will be considered non-active Konoha ninja. They will be able to travel freely as Jiriaya and I had done. If they choose to come back, they will return as if nothing happened," I told them. "Do you accept this mission, Team Shikamaru?"

"Yes," All four males replied.

"Then, get ready and leave immediately."

Team Shikamaru left through the door and I sighed heavily, sitting down at my chair. I placed my hands in my head.

Hopefully, Ino and Sakura could have it in their heart to forgive me. It was one of the largest mistakes I had made. Sakura was, and still is, one of the people I trust most.

The door opened again but I didn't bother to look up.

"Yes?" I asked, not bothering with politeness.

"You disobeyed what we had decided," The male elder responded. I glanced up sharply and glared at the two elders.

"Do not forget I am the Hokage."

"We won't allow you to get away with this, though. As elders we do have some say"

I looked at the older female.

"I never thought I would get away with this," I replied.

* * *

**A/N- NO FLAMES!!! I MEAN IT! I CAN BE VERY MEAN! **

**... Reviews make people happy. Do you want to make me happy? (wink wink nudge nudge) I can do the puppy dog face and cute eyes.**

**Later Note- Some people who reviewed asked for me to continue but... I'm all out of thoughts. Maybe someday I'll write a sequal or sequal-like story, though.**


End file.
